No Guarantees
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Sirius always knee he was different because he had two red strings.


**Title:** No Guarantees  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Lily/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,339  
 **Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Sirius always knee he was different because he had two red strings.

 **Notes:**

 **Endless Possibilities Challenge:** Sirius Black, AU: soulmate!au, Emotion: lust, and Emotion: jealousy

 **Poly Pairings Challenge:** Sirius/Lily/James

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Ever since he was little, Sirius knew he was weird. Most people, or at least all of the people he knew, only had a single red string that attached them to their soulmate. Sirius was different, though. There were two red strings tied to his wrist. It started out as a single band around his wrist and when it spiraled out, it separated into strings.

It was an anomaly, but his mother told him it met he had two soulmates out in the world. Sirius had studied his mother's expression. She didn't look pleased with the development, but she didn't look angry either. She looked indifferent, as if it was no consequence to her.

And Sirius understood why. His parents didn't marry because they were soulmates. They married because it was good for the family. And Walburga Black expected her sons to marry for their family, even if what was good for the family was in direct contrast to who their soulmates turned out to be.

After much thought about that, Sirius didn't know if he'd be able to walk away from his soulmates once he met them. He didn't know if he was strong enough, and even if he was, he didn't know if he wanted to follow Walburga and Orion's orders when it came to that.

Sirius dreamed about being his own man, and maybe when the time came, him choosing to be with soulmates would be a way for that to happen.

* * *

When he's eleven years old and arrives at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he sees the way his strings pull, and he feels the subtle tug that tells him _both_ of his soulmates are closer. He doesn't say anything to his parents as he follows the strings onto the Hogwarts Express.

He walks with quick steps and both of his red strings disappear into a compartment. He feels a spike of jealousy at the thought that his soulmates have met each other before he got to meet either of them.

Does that mean they have a stronger bond? Or maybe they already knew each other from before Hogwarts? Sirius can't help but wonder if he'll be left out and for the first time, he dreads the thought of actually having two soulmates.

Before he can turn around and walk away, the door slides open, and there stands the two people he's connected to.

The man, with perpetually messy brown hair and deep brown eyes that are lit up with mischief, looks at him with a smirk. The girl, with red hair and the most captivating green eyes, looks at him with slight hesitation, but there's still a smile on her face.

The man holds out his hand. "I'm James Potter."

Lily smiles shyly. "I'm Lily Evans."

Sirius feels his throat close up, but he manages to say, "I'm Sirius Black."

James' eyes flash. "I know your family's history."

And Sirius can tell James is disappointed with what he knows.

Lily looks confused, and James takes her hand in a gesture meant for comfort.

Another stab of jealousy goes through Sirius at the easy contact between the two of them, even though he knows they must have just met because Lily is obviously Muggle-born and the Potters are a Pure-blood family. He looks down, once again ashamed of his last name. "I'm nothing like them," he mutters.

"I guess only time will prove that," James mutters.

The three of them share a compartment with another boy, Severus. Sirius learns that not only is Severus Lily's best childhood friend, but he's also a Half-blood and the soulmate of Lily's sister, Petunia.

The four of them talk for a while, but they are soon joined by a meek boy named Peter and a shy boy named Remus, and the compartment is full.

Sirius knows that James will most certainly be a Gryffindor, and Lily seems like the Gryffindor type as well. And he knows he needs to get into Gryffindor as well. His family has always been Slytherin, and if he's sorted into the lion's den with his soulmates, that will go a long way in proving that he is not like the majority of the Black family.

And maybe James and Lily will be proud to call Sirius their soulmate.

* * *

It's fifth year, and Lily is emotional about the downward spiral of Severus. They're together in an unused classroom, and James and Sirius feel hopeless in the face of Lily's heartbreak.

The two of them never really felt close to Severus because he's a Slytherin, but they did their best to put their animosity aside for Lily's sake. And now, Severus is getting caught up with the wrong people, ones that will lead him to darkness.

"I don't know how to get through to him," Lily cries.

James sits down next to Lily on the bench-style desk and takes one of her hands in his. "What about Petunia? I mean, his soulmate is a Muggle, so how can he even think about joining these people?"

Sirius sits down on Lily's other side and takes her other hand.

Lily hiccups. "He said it was my fault."

"How can he possibly blame you for his choices?" Sirius asks, outraged.

Lily looks up, first at James and then at Sirius. "The three of us are spending more time together, and he says he's left out, especially since his soulmate lives in the Muggle world."

James shakes his head. "Listen, Lil, you can try to get him to understand, but if he wants to go down that path bad enough, he will. He'll blame you, but it's really his own fault. The only thing you can try to do is protect Petunia from his actions."

Lily nods. "Okay, I understand, but I'm not giving up on him yet, not until I think there's no hope."

And a couple of weeks later, Lily gets confirmation that there is no turning back for Severus. In a heated argument between the old friends, witnessed by James and Sirius, Severus calls her a Mud-blood.

Lily leaves in tears, and although both Sirius and James wants to curse Severus until he isn't even recognizable, they are needed elsewhere.

They leave to find their soulmate and hope to give her whatever she needs from them

* * *

Twenty-one year old Sirius stares down at the sleeping forms of his lovers and lust soon overcomes him again.

He kisses Lily's neck, who quickly wakes up, and then moves over to James. The three of them begin wrestling and somehow, Sirius ends on his back with James straddling his waist and Lily straddling his chest.

Not that he really has a problem with this particular position.

This is a rare moment of light-hearted fun. With a war brewing, they don't always have time to be together. The three of them definitely want to take advantage of the downtime.

Lily laughs. "I like being on top," she muses.

Sirius smirks. "I like it, too."

Lily looks down at him, and then looks at James. There is a sudden seriousness in her expression. "James, Sirius, I know I don't always say this, but I need to say it now. We haven't always gotten along, and James and I definitely weren't always fair to you Sirius, especially at the very beginning, but I love the both of you. Even if we weren't soulmates, I think I'd still fall in love with the two of you."

One of James' hands massages Lily's shoulder and the other one caresses Sirius' stomach. "I love you two as well."

To Sirius, this feels like something one says when you're expecting to die soon, and he doesn't want to think about the possibility of being without the two most important people in his life. "I love you two as well, but let's get back to the fun now," he pleads.

With the war heating up, there are certainly no guarantees, but Sirius is going to enjoy every moment he has with his soulmates while he can.


End file.
